Seishin
by Skyblu7
Summary: Alagaesia is a land torn apart by war. Kimorei lives in the middle of it, in Uru-Bean, living a dull life she decides to climb a mountain. What happen's when she fall's asleep on a small round rock? OC story, I warned you!


**SEISHIN**

 **An Inheritance Fan-Fiction**

 **I am not CP! I only own K and H! Thanks!**

 **CHAPTER ONE:**

 **Thunder**

The wet grass was a slippery terrain for the young girl traversing it, she almost tumbled head first as a turret of wind hit her.

"Why me?" The girl muttered incoherently, her wet hair whipping into her face and into her pale grey eyes. Kimorei knew that it had been a foolish idea to try and trek her way up the mountain, in the middle of the night and whilst it was raining too! But when the light's on top of the mountain started once more she couldn't contain her curiosity.

Kimorei recalled the time when she had first witnessed the light's blazing from the high mountain, she had looked outside of her bedroom window and gasped in amazement. Such an array of colour's was a rare sight to the girl who lived in Uru-baen, the blank city that had once thrived under the rule of the elves, as he grandmother had told her.

Kimorei glanced down at the city, wondering if anyone was staring at those light's like she had. Her gaze continued to the castle, dread filling her stomach as she wondered if the King had seen the light's.

She shook away her worries, grabbing a hold of her next handhold and hauling herself up she finally reached the top. Staring at the light's as they danced around her and seemed to go through her. Tear's started to fall down her cheeks at the beautiful display, her chest heaving with exhaustion she slumped on the ground, resting her head against a hard rock. She closed her eyes, ignoring the feel of the rain falling on her.

A soft mew woke Kimorei up, her eyes going wide she hit her head on something hard. Groaning in pain she clutched her head and slowly opened her eyes.

"That, hurt." A deep voice said, the sound beautiful but terrible, for she recognised it. She had seen him overseeing execution's with a hard look, calling out in that voice.

"Ah! My King! I'm so sorry." Kimorei leapt up and bowed, her eyes wide with panic as she saw the look of amusement on his face. Then a soft mew took her attention and she stared over at the small coiled bundle that sat on the bed, it had wide silver eyes and scales that glistened a more startling silver, traces of gold veins were littered through it's soft wings.

"A... dragon?!" Kimorei exclaimed.

"Yes, yours." The King stated, "Though I have no idea how you found it's egg."

"Egg?" Kimorei blinked, moving forwards she leaned in front of the bed her eyes at the same level as the dragon, "Hi."

'Mew' the little beast went, uncoiling itself it nipped her nose. She grumbled, not moving and narrowed her eyes.

"Thanks for that."

"She wants to bond with you." The King stated, and that's when Kimorei realised something she probably should've done already, the King, was talking to her. And she had a dragon. A dragon.

"Oh gods." Kimorei mumbled, "I didn't realise... I just wanted to go and see the lights, and that mountain was HUGE! And it was raining..."  
Her dragon shut her up, giving a 'mew' and nipping her nose again.

"Females." Kimorei swore she heard the King mutter.

"I, uh. So she's a she?" Kimorei asked, bringing herself to her full height and meeting the King's eyes, they were a frightening black.

"Yes." He stated, examining her from head to toe then back again, he raised an eyebrow, "And so are you."

"Er.. yeah. But I thought that there was only one female dragon!? The blue one, Sapphire or something." Kimorei rambled on, she felt something hard but soft nudge her hand and then a burning sensation, she felt her blood turn to ice and her lung shrivel, then a rush of warmth and it was like a switch had been turned on. She stared at her dragon, "Wow," bringing her hand up she inspected the mark, "And I thought tattoo's were the new in thing."

"That is your gedwy ignasia, marking that you are her rider." Galbatorix stated, he moved closer to her dragon and Kimorei instinctively moved in front of him, he seemed amused by this but didn't try to move closer to her dragon.

"So I am Haku's rider? That's cool." Kimorei nodded to herself, she felt the little silver dragon nudge her palm with tenderness, she turned around in time to miss the King's surprised look, she petted the cool scales and scratched under Haku's chin.

'Mew' was all the little dragon gave out before closing her eyes and succumbing to the pleasure of the pet.

"Haku?" The King stated, "Why not something like-"

'Mew' Haku growled, opening her eyes and glaring menacingly at the King.

They had a staring match and Haku stood up, fanning her wings out so that they could both observe the beautiful silver and gold in them, her eyes had a ring of gold around the iris and the effect was stunning. She was the most beautiful thing Kimorei had ever set eyes upon.

"Isn't Haku the most beautiful!" Kimorei exclaimed, breaking the stony silence and forcing the two to stare openly at her.

"She is," The King paused, stare gliding back to her dragon, "different."

Kimorei felt a burst of images glide into her mind, one of the King being knocked back by Kimorei, the other of the pretty light's around the mountain, a sensation of feeling flooded Kimorei's mind and she sent back the taste of chocolate, the feeling of silk, and the sound of laughter.

Haku mewwed, jumping up onto her shoulder and curling up there, one eye watching the King carefully. The little dragon sent one last thing, a feeling that overruled everything else in Kimorei, the feeling of the bond, and of love.

"That was cool."

"She sent you image's already?" The King said, moving closer to them, Haku gave a small growl and she felt the little dragon's mind connect with the king.

Kimorei saw the dragon send warning signal's basically saying to not get any closer.

"Interesting. She's very developed already. A smart one." The King didn't move closer, he glanced over to her, "and what is your name?"

"My uh name?" She blinked, "Um, I'm Kimorei!"

"Rider Kimorei." The King tested the name and they both examined each other. He was extremely tall and his broad shoulder's towered over her slight frame. Black hair swept down from under his golden crown and framed a beautiful face. He didn't seem to be very old, maybe five year's older then her sixteen. But when she stared into his eyes, she felt the weight of age in them.

She was an anomaly, her dragon a mystery. The little thing's silver gold eyes watched his carefully, communicating with it's rider. The said rider didn't seem fazed by this new encounter, didn't seem fazed by anything. Her pale hair was a mess and her face had mark's from sleeping on the ground, a slight red mark showed where her head had collided with his as he tried to pet the little dragon. Her silvery eyes seemed inhuman, her cheekbones too delicate, her body too. He suddenly had the urge to wipe that hair away from her ears and see if she were an elf. But he had already caught a glimpse of her all too human ear's. Perhaps a parent had been an elf then?

His attention returned to the little dragon as it's mind reconnected with his. It was strong, so unlike many other's he had been in. And the little thing was already shielding it's rider's mind.

 _Haku_. Galbatorix sent the word into the thing's mind. He hadn't minded the name much, it was strong, different, so like the name Kimorei.

 _Haku_. The reply came instantaneously and he almost stumbled.

How had the dragon talked already, he had an eerie feeling fill him, pride, _Haku. Galbatorix._

 _Haku, Galbatorix, Kimorei._ The little dragon didn't bat an eye, _Kimorei..._ Haku cocked her head to the side, _Beautiful._

He was startled, but didn't falter, wanting to know how much the little female could say, _Haku is beautiful too. She is one of the last females. And will be very strong, grow big-_

 _Not big. Smart, strong. But not big._ Haku murmured, she took her mind away and Galbatorix could almost see it connect with it's rider's, then reconnect with his, _Haku will be unlike Sapphire. She will be free. Galbatorix should not stop Kimorei and Haku, we will help if we can. But we must be free... no oaths._

"How the-" He stopped himself, _Oath's keep everyone together._

 _I am together with Kimorei without oaths. Trust is stronger then oaths. Bond's are stronger._ Haku stated, then she mewwed, so unlike her mind's voice and leapt into the air only to land hard on the ground, she gave an audible sigh, _When will Haku fly?_

"Soon." Galbatorix stated out loud, "And in the mean time you two will stay here."

"Haku doesn't mind staying here." Kimorei stated, her voice sounding much colder then before, "We just don't wish to become slaves."

"You can choose what you want to do. Until Haku can breathe fire you two must stay here." He stated.

"Oh wow! Here really?!" Kimorei exclaimed, her excitement coursing through the frigidness she had on before. Haku had warned her about thing's, and she had warned Haku back. The small hatchling was unlike anything she had ever met or seen before. Truly beautiful and deadly.

She didn't want to talk mentally whilst the King was present, he seemed like he knew when they were talking instead she jumped up and down, "Will we get to meet Thorn?!"

"Thorn..." The King said the name like he had just remembered something, "Yes and Murtagh. When they arrive back from the battle. Hopefully they will have Sapphire with them, otherwise-" The King didn't continue but Kimorei could feel the malice rolling off of him, Haku sent reassurance her way and Kimorei let out a sigh when the King turned around, "You will be having this room, I will send for you to start your studies shortly. Bring Haku if you wish." He murmured something under his breath and Haku clenched her tiny claws.

 _Wards?_ The little dragon growled at the King, letting her into the conversation this time.

"Yes. To protect you from those who would love to kill you both." Then he left the room.

Kimorei glanced down at her little dragon and grinned, "Well, let's jump on the bed!"

Haku agreed adamantly.

Afterall, she had just hatched a couple of hours ago.

 **Idea's, opinions and so on would be helpful, I am trying to figure out what to do. Should Galbatorix betray Haku's trust? Or will they be allowed to leave Uru-bean in six months? Help!**

 **SB7 Reporting Out!**


End file.
